The Bagpipes and the Serpant
by RedPillow
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year and many new things are occuring....including a non magical student in Hogwarts! Many pairings including the RWFD!
1. Flights and Quills

A/N: Okay hey it's my second story! Still haven't finished the first because I have no ideas and I only have 4 reviews! Right...on to this story. Here are the clarifications necessary for this chapter:

-After Harry broke the two-way mirror, he repaired it hoping it would still work just in case.

-The setting is during their 6th year.

-Ron has gotten incredibly awesome over the summer and now never lets a single shot in.

-Ron is going out with Fleur.

Okay, here's the beginning. Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't. (I got this disclaimer from someone else's story. I like it because it's short and it gets right to the point!)

Flights and Quills 

"She asked me to go with her to France" Ron said dully. "She talks about places like the Effel Tower or something."

"No Ron. It's the _Eiffel_ Tower. Ah, yes. I love that monument. Being one of the Seven Wonders of the World located in the heart of Paris, it is most well known for..." Hermione raved on.

"How would you know?" Ron asked, wondering if this information was found in _Beauxbatons, a History._

"Don't you _ever_ pay attention? It's in France, the place I went to this summer. It's a beau--- "

"You went to France?!" Ron asked bewildered. "I thought you had a dentist show to go to in the United States!!"

"Well, yes" said Hermione, turning slightly pink. "But the flight had to land in France due to bad weather conditions. So we cancelled the tr--"

"FLIGHT!" Ron screamed, cutting her off again. "Flight?" he repeated more civilly.

"Yes, flight. You know that thing, when you go on a plane? Oh hello Harry."

Harry grunted in response. He was looking into an old mirror, which Hermione and Ron hadn't seen prior to their sixth year at Hogwarts. He wouldn't reveal what it was, and, one time when Ron thought he saw something etched onto the back of it, Harry made a subterfuge and distracted Ron by telling him that the Fat Lady had disappeared from the portrait. (She was, however, in the next portrait over.)

"So, what's going on?" Harry asked, finally looking up from the mirror and stuffing it into his robes.

"Fleur asked Ron to France!" Hermione said gleefully.

"DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT, HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, still raging. "Why were you on a flight?"

"To travel." Hermione said coolly, ignoring Ron's anger.

"Yeah, well...well..." Ron was at a loss for words.

"Yes? Go ahead Ronny." Hermione said in a voice pretending to act sweetly that she sounded like Umbridge.

Ron gave her a disgusting look, however, did not comment.

"Why didn't you take a car?" he managed to choke out.

"Because we had to cross the Atlantic to get to America."

"So?"

"Cars don't float in water. For heavens sake, Ron, haven't you ever heard about the theory of buoyancy?"

"Enough of those theories and all the other crap! I want to know why you didn't just bewitch a car and fly there."

"There _are_ complications Ron!" Hermione said, her temper now rising at Ron's stupidity.

"Such as?"

"One: Not enough fuel to last the whole way there.  
Two: My parents don't like objects that aren't...normal.  
Three: They wouldn't want the car to get seen by muggles, either.  
Four: They wouldn't drive it and I can't because I'm underage."

At this remark, Ron looked up at Harry and smiled. Harry, smiling back, remembered when Ron and he had stolen Mr. Weasley's enchanted car right before the start of the second year.

"And five." Hermione continued. "Someone would have been expecting us to be departing the plane at the airport once it would arrive."

Ron gave up on the argument, knowing that no matter what he said, Hermione would of course come up with some better comeback.

There was a long silence, which Harry decided to break. "So, are you going to Ron?"

"Going to what?" Ron asked.

"Well, go to France of course. But you probably forgot because of all the bickering you guys have been doing." He said darkly.

"Harry, _please_ don't start! You were improving, you really were! You had your temper controlled and everything. Maybe Umbridge got a point across to you!" as soon as she said this, Hermione realized that she shouldn't have.

Both Ron and Harry started shouting at her.

"Got a point across? You're such a git! I can't believe you would even _think_ Umbridge could do any teaching!"

"So you're siding with Umbridge now, are you?"

"Okay, stop! I'm sorry; I really didn't mean that. It just, came out! What I meant to say was that you really have been keeping your temper under control lately and that you shouldn't rev it back up again. So, how was your summer, Harry?" Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

"Um...fine" said Harry, no longer seething and turning his attention away from the other two.

"Well, at least I am happy that you all got into McGonagal's transfiguration class with me! I'm glad to see that the planner finally got its message across to you." Hermione said, trying to keep Harry in the conversation.

Harry's expression brightened up. He was very please with his grades on his OWL's and now thought there was a slight chance that he could become an auror. He was also very excited that his first quidditch match was coming up (he was now back on the team) and that McGonagal's homework assignment was all about quidditch because she wanted to show her support for the team.

"That reminds me" said Ron. "I am actually all caught up on my homework!"

Hermione opened up her mouth in shock.

"You're finished? With your homework? For the WHOLE week? How?"

"I found it pretty easy." Ron smirked. "The transfiguration in particular. Besides, I wanted to get the homework for the week done so that I could be at quidditch practice more often."

"I had trouble with the transfiguration!" Hermione said pouting. "I am stuck on two questions! I never thought I would say this, but I need your help."

Ron and Harry laughed. Hermione was asking Ron for help? What was this world coming to?!

"Sure, it'll be a nice change that for once _I'll _be the one helping _you_!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...And there he was falling down. Any minute now, he'd come out on the other side of the veil. But he didn't. Maybe he was playing a game, Harry thought. "SIRIUS!" Harry waited expectantly for Sirius to pop out his head and say, "Got you!" But he didn't. Remus explained to Harry that he wouldn't. "NOO!!!" Harry screamed.

Harry awoke with a start. He was having the dream...again. It replayed over and over again in Harry's mind, every night. Replaying the scene of Sirius's death. Haunting Harry forever.

Harry slipped out of bed and got the two-way mirror Sirius had given him in case of a problem in lessons with Snape. Had Harry opened the package in the first place, Sirius probably wouldn't have died. It was all his fault.

A/N: So...do you like? I know, it's not that great. I dunno why I added the whole dream thing. I'll have to build on that. D Anyway I will only write the next chapter with reviews! Keep 'em coming! I am open to any suggestions you have. Also, please read my other story! Give ideas for that because I NEED them!


	2. A New Dream

A/N: Sorry, I had a few mistakes on the last chapter. Also, I forgot to add in a part about the quills (Check the title). I'll probably squeeze them into this chapter.

Thank you for reviewing Kathryn Black and KawaiiKonnichiwa. I am doing this chapter just for you guys!

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize, and nothing you do.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A New Dream 

That night, Harry couldn't get back to sleep. He decided to go take a walk.

Harry took out his invisibility cloak, remembering how it had once belonged to his father. He also realized that Sirius must've used the cloak when he was young. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, but he stopped himself from crying.

He silently left the dorm, finding his way into a warm and cozy common room. Harry examined the room. He saw the fireplace, remembering only too well the time Sirius had come to talk to Harry when his scar hurt, nearly getting caught by Umbridge. Harry sighed. Everywhere he'd go, something would remind him of Sirius.

Harry tiptoed through the portrait hole and walked through the corridors aimlessly. Somehow, he ended up standing in front of a wall. Realizing where he was, he paced back in front of the wall three times concentrating very hard on something. A door appeared in the wall, and Harry stepped inside of the Room of Requirement.

The room was setup as it was the previous year for the DA. There were the same cushions and books lining the walls. Harry plopped down onto a cushion and remembered the accounts at every meeting; the time Neville had gotten Hermione with one of the jinxes, the time that everyone got the spell right, the time he kissed Cho, the time Dobby came to warn them...

Harry fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a door at the end of the corridor. Harry knew where it led to seeing that he had been through it before. Obviously, it was the door that led to the Department of Mysteries. Harry went through a few doors and ended up in a room with a veil; the veil through which Sirius had fell. It was no longer eerie to Harry, but it looked quite serene.

Harry took a closer step and saw a wisp of silver. Could it be? The silver appeared to Harry as though they were thoughts stored in a pensieve.

Harry looked around the room and saw a Nimbus 2001. Taking the broom, Harry jumped onto the other side of the veil, not knowing what he would face.

Harry was falling down the archway for what seemed like ages. Finally, when he landed, Harry saw the cause of the wisps of silver, and something else startling.

There was indeed a pensieve that was causing the silver lining throughout the veil, but Harry looked around and was shocked.

_Is he alive? He's been down here all along? _Harry wondered as he looked up at the shaggy face of his once-handsome godfather, Sirius Black.

Sirius's head was lying on a table with cards on it. Then Harry was struck with realization. Sirius wasn't the only one down here. Harry looked to the left of his dad's best friend and saw a few other men and some women as well, resting. Some, like Sirius had their heads on the table, while others leaned against the wall of the archway.

What Harry saw next was even more surprising. There was a beetle, scurrying across the table. Harry took out his wand and yelled, "Transform!"

The beetle transformed into a woman, who Harry had met in the fourth year. She was none other than Rita Skeeter, a journalist.

A few other people woke to all the noise and were shocked to see Harry and Rita. Amongst those who awoke was Sirius.

"Harry? I must be dreaming." Sirius stretched and rubbed his eyes. "HARRY!! It really is you! Blimey, what are you doing down here? Was it my cousin? Did she push you down here?" Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Sirius! What have you been doing down here? How did you survive without food? I thought you had d--- "

Harry couldn't bring himself to say the word died. It caused him too much pain.

"Sirius? Is that _Sirius Black_?" Rita asked shocked. She took out her quill out of her bag and started writing a headline.

**The Murderer is Finally Found**

**Sirius Black, known to be accomplice to You-Know-Who, has been found in the Department of Mysteries _writes Rita Skeeter. _Making a great escape from Azkaban Prison, he now converses with Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, who Sirius himself had betrayed. **

Rita looked up from her paper. "So tell me, Mr. Black, how is it that one could escape from the well-guarded Azkaban Prison?"

Sirius looked confused. Harry, however, glared and said, "I thought you would no longer be writing for the _Daily Profit_."

Rita grinned at Harry. "I'm not...I have taken up a job as # 1 reporter for _The Quibbler_ which your bushy-haired ex-girlfriend suggested. So tell me, how are things with Cho? Did you apologize?"

Harry fumed. "Hermione was never my girlfriend, just a very good friend! And for that matter, my relationship with Cho or any other girl in the school is none of your business!"

**When questioning Harry Potter, he reveals that every night he still cries about his breakup with Hermione Granger and refuses to discuss his affair with Ravenclaw quidditch player Cho Chang. He also says that he has had many other affairs with almost every other girl in the school.**

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Harry raged.

Onlookers were curious as to what was going on, and tried catching a glimpse of Rita's article.

It was Sirius who decided to stop everything. "Rita, please stop with your story because if you do not I will make sure that your shall we say "other form" will be revealed to the public. And if I can't tell them I will make sure that Harry will."

Rita frowned and put her quill and parchment away in her bag, muttering under her breath.

"And Harry, you better leave and take Rita with you. It's not _safe_ for you to be down here." Sirius said, glancing at those around him when he said 'safe'.

"But what about you Sirius? I have so much I have got to ask you. What about--"

"Not _now _Harry! If you ever have a problem, just send me an owl."

Harry grudgingly agreed and told Rita to transform and get on the broom. "It'll be much easier to fly with a beetle than a person on a one-man broom," he added seeing the unwilling look on her face.

After finally getting the reporter to agree, they set off back to the other side of the veil.

Once they arrived, Harry had to face photographers and loads of people handing Harry quills, asking for his autograph.

"We heard you went to the other side of the veil and made it back safely."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke to a tap on his shoulder. Standing in front of him was...

A/N: Evil cliffy! Review or else!


	3. In The Great Hall: Part I

A/N: Okay, this'll be really short. Only because I have no time to write, but thought that I should be nice considering that today's Christmas and get you'll a present. This chapter has to do with Christmas as well! Enjoy.

Thank you, Evil Penguin Slayer, KawaiiKonnichiwa, and Princess of the Moon for your wonderful reviews! I love you guys and am dedicating this chapter to you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Great Hall: Part I 

The person in the room was Ginny.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, groggily.

"Harry, everyone's been looking for you. After all, today is Christmas. When Ron got up and saw the pile of gifts at the foot of your bed still wrapped, but you nowhere in sight, he went ballistic! We were all so worried, and we have to go to the Great Hall, NOW!"

"Um...okay?" Harry said hesitantly, surprised by Ginny's outburst.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Harry made their way into the Great Hall in time to hear some ear splitting music. They looked over to the staff table, where the noise was coming from, to see Blaise Zabini holding a microphone singing:

"I SAW GRANGER KISSING MALFOY UNDERNEATH THE MISTLE TOE LAST NIGHT! SHE DIDN'T SEE ME SITTING, IN THE CHAIR, NEXT TO HER HAIR. SHE DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WAS AWAKE IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM!"

The tune was just like "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" and it was a very scary thing.

Just then, Hermione, who could take no more of it, ran over to Blaise and covered his mouth, not wanting to do anything more because there was always the risk of getting in trouble.

The Great Hall erupted in silence, and everyone was staring at Hermione, shocked at what Blaise had just said. As if it were rehearsed, everyone started talking about it at the same time.

Harry and Ginny continued to stare at Hermione, who by now was blushing bright red. But she wasn't nearly as red as Ron, who wasn't blushing, but was fuming.

Hermione decided to save herself from Ron's wrath, and was about to flee from the Great Hall. As she ran, she was shocked to hear Parvati say to Lavender, "There's no place like Hogwarts for the holidays."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes; that's it for now. Please don't kill me; I'm going on vacation. I'll probably get the second part of this chapter up next year. See y'all in 2005! D


End file.
